A History Lesson
by NancyDrewSMARTICUS
Summary: The Xiaolin Monks are taken away from their studies of martial arts to learn how everything, Xiaolin and Heylin, began. And thus, learn a little of what is to come...


**A/N; Hello anyone who wants to read this or is foolish to subscribe to Nancy, this is Nancy speaking. I'm ALIVE!**

**I KNOW I should be working on other stories, but this is nagging at me... It's an idea I had... It's multi-chaptered and is, if I work my hardest, hopefully both dramatic and comedic...**

**I want this story to be a dedication to my Language arts teacher. I'll never forget you! And to my BFF Tin-tin (XS Fanatic) who encourages me in my writing skill... I'm sorry if you were expecting me to update on something... I ... just... can't get off this stupid Hiatus! Though, I will tell you, new chaps are on the way for my more popular stories... Truth or Dare and Book 4: Air... and the others too, but I'm on a hiatus for updating! I'd tell you ALL about it, but then I'd never get to the story! A little history lesson for the monks... NOT A ONE SHOT!**

**Italics is what was going on in the story as if it were real life...**

**With all due respect,**

**NDS**

"Our story begins many years ago..." Started Master Fung.

"So, 1500 years ago or what?" Interjected the always-annoying Raimundo. "C'mon, Fung! Don't tell us you're depriving us of Vacation time, and much needed sleep time just to tell us something we already know?" At this comment, Kimiko promptly punched him. "OW!"

"Serves you right" Said kimiko.

"If you would let me finish, Raimundo?" Master Fung said, at once, making Raimundo silent, " The story, not of Dashi it was many years before him, but of the first Xiaolin dragons and, more importantly, how the two sides began..."

"It was a long time ago, longer than any human or spirit memory, when nothing but balance existed in the world. The world was at harmony with itself, and nothing went wrong like it does today. There wasn't any evil-"

"YES! You see? The world only survives if it's xiaolin ruling!" Interjected Omi, annoying cheese ball that he is.

"Omi?" Said Master Fung giving him the, 'don't make me go all moves you don't know on your sorry butt' look.

Omi sweat dropped and was silent.

"As I was saying... but, there wasn't any good, either. There was no need for the sides. Until two brothers named Xiao and Hey got into an argument while they were honing their skills... an argument that would change history..."

(Millions of years ago)...

_In a grassy field, not far from where the xiaolin temple is today, two brothers were practicing their martial arts, both of which had mastered them_.

_ "C'mon, Xiao! You've got no game! Chicken!" _

"_You're too slow! I wouldn't go so easy on you if you weren't so slow, Hey!"_

_ "You know what Xiao... things are always the same..." said Hey, a little dissapointed.  
_

"_That's how they're meant to be," he said, confused at his brothers' sudden thought, "Serene and tranquil. Good, you might say."_

_ "But THAT'S the thing! Things are always so GOOD! It almost makes me sick. I mean, the WORLD itself is ALWAYS good! It kinda stinks..."_

_ "Well, what are you going to do about it?" Asked Xiao, jokingly, "Start a rebellion against it, or something?"_

"_YES! EXACLY! Great idea, Xiao. My sixteenth birthday is coming up. Time to make a name for myself in the world. And it's not just going to be any name either!"_

_ "Uh, Hey? I think you've gone a little..." Making a cuckoo sign, Xiao continued," Off. Maybe you should go inside and lie down. I think I hit you a little too hard..."_

_ "No, maybe I'm the only one in the right! How can this world have so much good in it if it has so many leaders that most of the time can't agree? I think that's wrong. AND MY HEAD IS FINE! Little brother, I was thinking these thoughts since I was born, the world is always good!"_

_ "Hey, that's the way things SHOULD be. Don't go messing with the balance of the universe," Xiao said, concerned._

_ "I'll build up an army! That's what I'll do! I'll build an army so powerful; no one will be able to stop it until I rule the world! I mean, if one person only controlled the world, it'd make things so much simpler. No Politics, no arguments that can't be settled, just me and the followers I'll gather..."_

_ This deeply worried his twin brother, Xiao, for Xiao thought things were fine just the way they were. He was honest and good, he loved his brother, and was the only one who could stop him, "Hey, don't do this. The world is fine the way it is, balanced and fair."_

_ "Xiao, your vision is clouded by the lies they have told you! Join me, and I will enlighten you..."_

_ "Hey, don't. I'm not the one who wants to end what peace there is in the world!_

_ "Xiao, if you will never understand... perhaps you should go your own way."_

"_Hey," he said, "I won't let you destroy what peace there is, I'll gather followers as well. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you HAVE to be stopped. You will never rule this world as long as my followers and I live. We will fight you..."_

_ And with that, the twin brother's parted ways with one last comment from Hey..._

_ "In ten years we meet back here with the followers we have gathered. Then, we fight."_

(Present day)...

"I don't get it," Said Clay, who hadn't spoken this whole time, "Why didn't Xiao just stop Hey then and there? Or the other way around?"

"It's not that simple!" Cried Raimundo, "You can't just hurt or crush your family, it doesn't work that way. If they were as close as my brothers and me, then I get it. The only way to stop him was to let him destroy himself..."

"Precisely, Raimundo," Said Master Fung.

"What happens next?" Asked Kimiko.

"Ohhh, yes! I am mooosssttt excited to see what happens next as well!" Said Omi.

"Tomorrow, Young Monks." This statement was met with a chorus of aw, man!

But that was the end of that matter, "Tomorrow," Master Fung promised, "I will tell you of the first Xiaolin Dragons and of the much more dangerous Heylin Dragons... you have much to look forward to... but tonight, you will sleep..."

**A/N: HEY! Sorry if I'm disappointing you, next chapter will be better, I promise. Next, we include the first dragons! I'm really proud of myself with this idea, tell me what you think... Be honest, but not flaming, Flames are meant for Kimiko to chuck at you, not to be put in review boxes...**

**With all due respect,**

**NDS**


End file.
